


Stars Hollow: A Therapy!

by Platypusaurus



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Brotherhood, Crack, Crossover, Dramedy, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Ein Sturm zieht auf und bringt den Winchester-Brüdern und Castiel nicht nur die Gelegenheit, ihre persönlichen Probleme zu überdenken: Dean trägt das Kainsmal, Sam hat die Bruderlosigkeit gewählt und Cas kämpft mit den Höhen und Tiefen der Menschlichkeit.Aber auch eine schrullige Kleinstadt in Connecticut muss gerettet werden! Handelt es sich bei dem Bösen in Stars Hollow um Formwandler, Dämonen oder haben doch wieder die Engel ihre Federn im Spiel?





	1. Ein Sturm zieht auf!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Charaktere, Namen, Schauplätze und Handlungsstränge, zu denen ich möglicherweise Bezug nehme, sind Eigentum ihrer geistigen Verfasser; ich leihe sie mir nur in tiefster Ergebenheit aus und verdiene mit meinem Geschreibsel kein Geld.
> 
> Zeitlich lässt sich die FF in die gröbste Rahmenhandlung aus Staffel 9 (SPN) einordnen. Bei den Gilmore Girls bediene ich mich dem (zwischenmenschlichen) Entwicklungsstand der Netflix-Mini-Serie (inoffizielle Staffel 8), dies spielt aber so gut wie keine Rolle. Ich denke, man kann diese Fanfiction lesen, ohne jemals Gilmore Girls geschaut zu haben.
> 
> Der Plot ist ursprünglich für 4 Kapitel ausgelegt, im Schreibprozess merke ich allerdings, dass ich damit vermutlich nicht ganz hinkommen werde.  
> Trotzdem wird das hier ein eher kurzer Spaß mit deutlich unter 10 Kapiteln.
> 
> Hinweise: Ich gebe mir bei der Kategorisierung meiner Geschichten die größtmögliche Mühe. Bitte lest sie auf eigene Gefahr und behandelt Hinweise und Zuordnungen mit gewissenhafter Selbsteinschätzung eurer Lesewünsche und eures Wohlbefindens.
> 
> Das T-Rating obliegt der Tatsache, dass ich das SPN Universum als für Kinder ungeeignet erachte. Da ich studierte Kindheitspädagogin bin, darf ich so etwas behaupten. ;-)

Der zweite November kündigte sich in diesem Jahr mit einem Sturm an. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Dean brütete allein im Halbdunkel der Bunkerküche über einem Glas Whiskey.  
Er wusste nicht, welchen Tag die digitalen Ziffern auf der Kaffeemaschine in Kürze mit den vier Nullen einläuten würden. Es hätte der vierte Juli oder Heiligabend sein können - es war ihm auch gleich. Schmerz und Erschöpfung brannten in seinen Knochen, das Kainsmal wie eine wütende Narbe auf seiner Armbeuge, und nicht einmal der billige Bourbon vom letzten Tankstop half ihm dabei, ihn von Müdigkeit in willkommenen Schlaf gleiten zu lassen.  
Dean war niemand, der darauf bedacht war, den Ursprung seiner Gefühle und Bedürfnisse zu ergründen; er nahm sich einfach, was er am meisten brauchte. Und da die Schlaflosigkeit ihn vor einer Stunde aus seinem Bett vertrieben hatte, war Rausch das, was seinem Drang nach Ruhe und Betäubung am nächsten kam. Bloß nicht nachdenken, nicht fühlen, nicht grübeln, einfach –  
„Dean?“  
Sam stand plötzlich vor ihm, seinen halb herunter geklappten Laptop auf beiden Händen vor sich balancierend. Die Bildschirmbeleuchtung ergoss sich in Brusthöhe bläulich über sein weißes T-Shirt. Sam sah aus, als hätte er ebenfalls einige Zeit in der Horizontalen verbracht, doch sei gleichermaßen einer schlaflosen Nacht zum Opfer gefallen.

„Kann nicht schlafen“, antworte Dean schlicht und warf seinem kleinen Bruder einen forschen, aber nicht unfreundlichen Blick zu. Die dicke Luft der letzten Wochen hatte sich ein wenig verflüchtigt, der Elefant im Raum war aber immer noch da. Man achtete aufeinander, allerdings auf einer seltsam distanzierten Ebene. Sam wollte ihn nur noch für den Job an seiner Seite. Brüder waren sie nicht mehr. Dean hatte das zu akzeptieren. Was er tat. Zumindest kämpfte er verbissen darum, Sam in diesem Glauben zu lassen.  
„Was ist mit dir?“

„Recherche“, sagte Sam. Das musste Dean als Erklärung genügen. Er stellte seinen Computer auf der Anrichte ab und schloss mit der flachen Hand den faltbaren Bildschirm. Dann ging er schwunglos zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich, nach einigem Zögern vor der offenen Tür, ein Bier heraus.  
„Funktioniert aber nicht allzu gut, wir haben keine Internetverbindung“, fügte er hinzu, als er die Flasche öffnete und den Deckel zwischen sich und Dean auf die Arbeitsfläche warf. Dean überspielte die Unsicherheit, was er davon halten sollte, dass sein … Jagd-Kollege einen Küchenhocker heranzog und sich zu ihm setzte, mit einem Schluck Bourbon.  
„Was soll das heißen? Hat jemand gemerkt, dass du illegal Daten anzapfst?“  
„Dachte ich zuerst, aber das ist es nicht... Ich hab vorhin schon unsere Versorgung neu hochgefahren, weil nichts ging.“  
„Ah, deshalb hab‘ ich das Licht nicht sofort angekriegt.“  
„Exakt, aber es hat nichts genützt.“

Dean seufzte und griff mit der Hand, mit der er nicht sein Glas umklammert hielt, nach dem Kronkorken.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dir da nicht helfen kann, Sam-m.“  
Bloß kein Sammy. Ein Jagdgefährte war eben einfach nur Sam.  
„Die Art von Technik ist hier dein Gebiet.“ Manchmal, wenn die Kluft zwischen ihnen zu schlimm nagte, war er sogar Samuel.  
Abwesend fuhren Deans Fingerspitzen über die scharfkantigen Einkerbungen am Deckelrand. Ungewöhnlich für ihn, dass er trotz Müdigkeit, Alkohol und Sams Gegenwart so unruhig und angespannt war, selbst seit ihrem Bruch vor einiger Zeit. Im Gegenteil: Dean hatte sich nach den ersten Tagen sogar außergewöhnlich gut unter Kontrolle gehabt. Aber vielleicht waren all die übrigen Faktoren gerade ausschlaggebende Verursacher seiner Nervosität.  
„Schon klar. Darum geht's auch nicht.“ Sam nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten auch für den sonst so kontrollierten Genießer, der er war, aber alles an ihm und seiner kraftlosen unentschlossene Haltung verriet Dean, dass Sammy – Sam – in dieser Nacht ebenfalls an etwas zu knabbern hatte. Vielleicht an mehr als sonst. Wobei es ihm in der letzten Zeit doch gut gehen musste. Kein Bruder mehr, der einem Scherereien bereitete.

„Ich hab wirklich kurz gedacht, wir hätten Probleme im Bunker ... Einen Geist vielleicht. Aber das Licht war stabil und ansonsten ist auch nichts auffällig.“

Dean runzelte die Stirn; seine angespannten Finger ließen den Kronkorken zwischen sich tanzen, wie eine Münze. "Nope, mir ist auch nichts aufgefallen. Außer, dass ich für ein bisschen Schlaf heute Nacht noch mindestens zwei Geister kalt machen würde." Er löste die Hand vom Glas, um mit den auseinanderfahrenden Fingern eine gesalzene Explosion anzudeuten. Sam reagierte nicht darauf und er griff schnell wieder nach seinem Bourbon, den Anflug eines halben Lächelns auf den Lippen erstarrt.  
Sam betrachtete kiefermahlend den Inhalt der Whiskyflasche, wie um zu ergründen, wie viel davon heute Nacht in Deans Blutkreislauf gelandet war.  
Dean erwiderte seinen Blick herausfordernd, bis Sam die Augen von der Flasche ließ und achselzuckend sein Bier leerte.  
„Vielleicht findest du morgen nach dem Aufstehen die Lösung.“  
Sam lachte trocken. „Es ist bereits ‚morgen‘, Dean.“  
„0:14“, sagte die Kaffeemaschine. Warum musste Sam eigentlich immer Recht haben? Und wo war nur die verdammte Zeit hin?  
„Mist. Welcher Tag ist heute?“  
„Mittwoch.“ Sam legte die Stirn in Falten und zog sein Smartphone aus der Tasche der Jogginghose, in der er zurzeit schlief. „Mittwoch, der zweite November.“ Er schob das Telefon ebenfalls auf die Arbeitsplatte der Küchentheke. Der Sperrbildschirm, von dem Sam das Datum abgelesen haben musste, erlosch. Eine Menge Dinge standen nun zwischen ihnen: Reste von Alkohol, Abfall, Technik …  
Müdigkeit, Rausch, Disharmonie.  
„Der zweite November“, wiederholte Dean langsam, als müsse er den Geschmack des Datums aus dem eigenen Munde erfahren. Er war bitter. Ein schwaches Prickeln ging von dem hässlichen Mal auf seinem Arm aus und er drückte den Flaschendeckel ein wenig fester in seine Handfläche. Es schien, als könne das narbenartige Gewebe des Kain spüren, dass Deans Gedanken von den Auswirkungen dämonischer Gräueltaten überschattet wurden. Egal, wie viel Beachtung sie ihm schenkten, oder nicht – es war einfach kein gutes Datum.  
„Willst du zum Grab?“, fragte er schlicht, spürte aber, dass er damit dem Keil, den Sam zwischen sie getrieben hatte, gefährlich nahe kam. „Zu Mom … oder Jess?“  
Sams Schultern strafften sich; die haltungslose Müdigkeit verließ ihn schlagartig.  
„Wir könnten zusammen fahren. Wenn du willst, mein‘ ich.“  
„Nein, Dean. Will ich nicht.“ Es klang wie eine Warnung. Sam räusperte sich, schob die Flasche noch ein wenig weiter von sich, stand auf und holte sich ein weiteres Bier. Diesmal deutlich zielstrebiger. Als würde er den Raum plötzlich als sein Revier markieren. „Schon klar, Sam, ich wollte nur Rücksicht nehmen!“ Sein Tonfall geriet vielleicht ein klein wenig zu scharf, die Stimme rutschte eventuell eine Oktave zu hoch. Trotz. Wo war nur seine eiserne Fassung abgeblieben?  
„Rücksicht.“ Schnauben. „Du.“  
Frustration und Enttäuschung stiegen in Dean auf, doch er gab sich Mühe, sie beide zu zügeln. Das Mal puckerte aufmerksam, wie auf einen zornigen Funkend wartend, der ihm die Führung zuspielte.

Dean leerte sein Getränk, und schob Glas und Kronkorken von sich. „Was wolltest du eigentlich recherchieren?“  
Sam drehte die kalte braune Flasche in seinen großen Händen.  
„Ich war auf der Suche nach einem Fall. Könnte uns vielleicht gut tun.“  
Nun war es an Dean, Härte sprechen zu lassen: „Abaddon hat absolute Priorität.“ Die Gereiztheit hatte er unter erstaunlich überzeugender Ruhe begraben.  
„Es geht nicht darum, was wir wollen oder brauchen. Ist normalerweise dein Part, das zu sagen.“  
Der Hauch Alkohol in seiner Stimme strafte seine Worte lügen, aber Sam war offenbar klug genug, um diesen Umstand unerwähnt zu lassen. Stattdessen zuckte er, nahezu entschuldigend, die Achseln. „Ich konnte ja sowieso nichts erreichen. Also, lassen wir das!“  
Darauf stellte sich einvernehmliches, wenngleich angespanntes Schweigen ein. Eigentlich hatten sie beide keinen Grund mehr, in der Küche zu sitzen. Doch etwas schien sie beide an Ort und Stelle zu halten, wie ein wortloses Abkommen, sich der Schlaflosigkeit dieser Nacht nicht allein hinzugeben. Ihre Gesellschaft hatte nichts Tröstliches inne, sie war vielmehr respektvoll nach dem kindischen Schlagabtausch über Angemessenheit und Rücksicht. Dean konnte nicht gerade behaupten, die Situation als angenehm zu empfinden.

„Mensch, Eiscreme wär' jetzt echt das richtige!“ Eigentlich wollte er nur diese lästig laute Stille vertreiben.  
Sam hob den Kopf, den er über der auf Hochglanz polierten Anrichte gesenkt hatte. Die Reinlichkeit in diesem Raum war Deans Werk, der die Küche seit ihrem Einzug als sein Reich betrachtete und in ihr erstaunliche haushälterische und kulinarische Fertigkeiten an den Tag legte. Umso herausfordernder, dass Sam sich jetzt hier breit machte.  
„Wir haben kein Eis mehr, Dean“, sagte er müde. „Ich will jetzt aber welches!“, beharrte Dean und stand auf. Er bewegte sich sicher und stabil, aber Sam hielt ihn trotzdem zurück: „Du willst nicht etwa jetzt noch fahren? Du hast getrunken!“ Dean zupfte unbewusst am Hemdsärmel über dem Mal. „Und wenn schon, war nicht viel“, sagte er leichthin.  
„Schön, ich hol‘ dir keins, also bleib‘ hier!“  
„Hast du mich das fragen hören? Du bist nicht meine Mutter!“  
Vielleicht eine etwas unglückliche Wortwahl, im Anbetracht der Umstände. Einige Herzschläge lang musterten sie einander; Dean mit einem Ausdruck wie der eines angeschlagenen Boxers vor der finalen Runde, von der noch unklar schien, wer sie für sich entschied. Sams Züge konterten mit der distanzierten Miene eines Bruders, der sich entschieden hatte, keiner mehr zu sein. So empfand Dean es mit einer großzügigen Prise Zorn, woraufhin das Mal in feuriger Erwartung Adrenalin aus seinem Blut zu saugen begann.  
Salziges Eis. Erdnussbutter-Karamell vielleicht. Das wäre gerade richtig. Aus der Eingangshalle polterte es dumpf. Es klang wie …  
„Ist das Klopfen?“ Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wer sie zu dieser Stunde mit einem Besuch überraschte. Das Klopfen war seltsam abgehackt, aber laut und … nahezu panisch?

Zeitgleich sprinteten sie aus der Küche in das Foyer, die Treppen hinauf zum gut gesicherten Haupteingang. Sam entriegelte das schwere Doppeltor und es schwang mit einem solch heftigen Ruck auf, dass der große Mann mit ihm ins Straucheln geriet. Regen peitschte den Brüdern ins Gesicht, nasses Laub fegte durch den Eingang, der plötzlich wie ein zweites Tor zur Hölle schien. Ein erschöpfter durchnässter Castiel fiel gegen eine Sturmbö ankämpfend ins Bunker-Innere. Es herrschte Orkan und sie hatten nichts davon mitbekommen. Ihr neues Heim war eine Festung, die sie vor allem abschirmte – es sei denn, man öffnete es.  
Zu dritt, Castiel bald am Ende seiner Kräfte, hingen sie an den Torflügeln und versuchten gewaltsam, sie zu schließen, doch der Sturm hielt eisern dagegen. Der Engel schrie etwas, was sie nicht verstanden – die Worte wurden ihm aus dem Mund gerissen und in das Unwetter hinaus gezerrt. Ein junger entwurzelter Baum tänzelte wie Reisig über den Schotterweg vor dem Bunker und kam den drei Männern bedrohlich näher. Blitze zuckten über den von purpurnen Sturmwolken verhangenen Himmel. Für einen winzigen Bruchteil spürte Dean den Nervenkitzel eines knappen Siegs, sah Sam und sich die Tür rechtzeitig vor dem Stamm die Türen zuschlagen, nahm praktisch schon wahr, wie der Baum gegen das undurchdringliche Holz polterte und sie sich, in Sicherheit, von innen dagegen lehnten. Dean, selbst nass bis auf die Knochen, stieß ein Brüllen aus, das der Orkan schluckte und warf sich mit ganzer Kraft gegen das Unwetter.  
„ … kein … Sturm!“, hörte er Castiel ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Auch er brüllte. „Das … kein … normaler … DÄMONEN!“ Der unerbittliche Sturm riss Dean den vermeintlichen Triumpf mitsamt der Torkante aus der Hand, in dem Moment, als der Baum gegen den Eingang knallte und ein ausladender Ast gegen Sams Schläfe krachte. Das Geheul und Tosen verblasste für einen Moment gespenstischer Stille, als hätte jemand den Ton des Unwetters abgedreht. Er konnte nur ahnen, dass es Sam neben ihm von den Füßen riss. Castiel hatte die Türhälfte vor Erschöpfung und ohne Dean nicht mehr halten können. Sie wurde aus den Angeln gehoben, als griffe ein unsichtbarer Arm danach und zöge sie einfach aus der Wand. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie im freien Fall, obwohl er doch eigentlich in die Luft geschleudert werden müsste. Ein Sturz durch Wassermassen, so viel mehr Wasser als Regen. Eiskalt zunächst, aber plötzlich so heiß brennend, dass er dachte, er müsse verglühen. Blasen stiegen um ihn herum auf, das Wasser kochte wirklich! Vielleicht hatte ihn ein Blitz erschlagen. Das würde das gleißende Licht erklären, das sich durch seine geschlossenen Lider und in seine Netzhäute brannte. War das nicht ein Anzeichen für Engel in ihrer wahren Gestalt? Wieso hatte Cas von Dämonen …? Das Licht und die Hitze waren zu viel, er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Dean verlor das Bewusstsein.


	2. Ein klassischer Fehlstart

Alles war dunkel. Keine bedrückende, brütende Dunkelheit, nein, sie war vielmehr wohlig, erholsam. Beruhigende Stille umfing ihn. Sam seufzte tief. Er hatte lange nicht mehr solchen Frieden verspürt. Seltsam. Normalerweise schnarchte Dean. Oder der Wecker klingelte. Oder Dean machte Lärm. Oder das ungünstig an der Straße gelegene Motel verhinderte, dass er vollständig ausgeruht erwachte. Oder Dean weckte ihn absichtlich.

Er atmete ein und stellte fest, dass der Geruch, der ihn umgab, seltsam war. Irgendwie reinlich und ein wenig steif. Sam versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber die Lider waren zu schwer und es fiel nicht leicht, diese angenehme Dunkelheit zu verlassen. Trotzdem – dieser Geruch … Sam war ein von Natur aus neugieriger Mensch. Sein Bewusstsein kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche, um zu ergründen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Als nächstes kehrte das Leben zurück in seine Glieder; Gefühl schoss durch seine Fingerspitzen und Zehen zurück in den Körper und er spürte, dass er tatsächlich in einem Bett lag. Decke und Kissen fühlten sich seltsam schwer und starr an und waren erstaunlich kühl, obwohl er doch die ganze Nacht darin verbracht haben musste. Außerdem schien der eigentümliche Geruch von der Bettwäsche zu stammen, die offenbar ein wenig über das gute Gewissen hinaus gestärkt und mit desinfizierendem Waschmittel behandelt worden war. Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, um zu ergründen, was es mit seinem Nachtlager auf sich hatte, denn mit dem Gefühl in seinen Extremitäten kehrte urplötzlich auch ein atemraubender Schmerz zurück. Sam japste auf, er konnte den Kopf nicht bewegen, der an seinem Kissen festgenagelt schien und er riss die Augen weit auf. Es war viel zu hell. Verschwommen. Blinzelnd sondierte er die Umgebung. Mit der sich allmählich schärfenden Sicht stellte sich auch sein Hörvermögen wieder ein. Um ihn herum war es gar nicht still, wie er geglaubt hatte; vielmehr hatte sein Gehör kurzzeitig auf Durchzug geschaltet und ihm so ein wenig Frieden geschenkt. Das Licht, das in seinen Kopf stach, wurde von allerhand Geräuschen begleitet, die sein Hirn fast schlimmer massakrierten, als die Helligkeit. Piepsen. Gluckern. Tropfen. Hämmern. Tapsen. Murmeln. Rauschen. Alles wurde zu einem einheitlich schrillen Pfeifton. „Tinnitus“, diagnostizierte sein Bewusstsein trocken, doch wenigstens half ihm die Sachlichkeit dabei, Ruhe zu wahren.

 

„Oh, er wacht auf!“ Eine weibliche Stimme, die sich vor Aufregung fast überschlug. „Dean? Dean!“

Was war mit Dean? Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und das Piepsen in seinem Ohr hielt mit. Sam versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Es ging nicht, der Kopf pinnte noch immer am Kissen und er konnte den Nacken nicht drehen. Von dort aus zuckte ein übler Schmerz nach oben in seinen Schädel. Endlich konnte er klar sehen. Er war eindeutig in einem Krankenhausbett.

 

Dean erwachte mit steifem Nacken. Seine Wange und Unterlippe klebten am glatten Sitzleder des Impalas. Er schmatzte verschlafen, blinzelte einige Male und bemerkte, dass er den Rücksitz vollgesabbert hatte, auf dem er eingeschlafen war. Verstohlen rieb er mit dem Jackenärmel über die Sitzfläche. „Kommt nicht wieder vor, Baby!“, nuschelte er und tätschelte die Rückenlehne der Vordersitze, bevor er sich über sie hinweg lehnte, um zu sehen, ob Sam noch schlief. Doch Sam war nicht da. Dean fuhr sich durchs Haar, rieb sich über das müde Gesicht und versuchte, sich an die vergangene Nacht zu erinnern. Weswegen waren sie noch gleich auf der Jagd gewesen?

Irgendetwas mit Dämonen, doch sein Hirn war offenbar noch zu schläfrig. Whiskey kam ihm in den Sinn, er hatte am Vorabend Whiskey getrunken. Das erklärte vermutlich einiges! Vielleicht war Sam sauer auf ihn. Immer noch oder schon wieder, es spielte schon kaum eine Rolle mehr. Es war einfach nur noch frustrierend. Dean hob die Hand, um die Hintertür zu öffnen, doch er hielt in der Bewegung inne. Vor dem Fenster des Wagens stand jemand und starrte ihn böse an.

 

Es war ein untersetzter, kleiner Mann mit weißem Haar und säuberlich gestutztem Salz-und-Pfeffer-Bart, der eine beigefarbene Strickjacke über seinem Hemd und ein wichtig aussehendes Klemmbrett unter dem Arm trug. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten zornig unter buschigen Brauen hervor, die er die Stirn bemerkenswert hoch hinauf gezogen hatte. Mit dem Fingerknöchel trommelte er an die Scheibe des Impalas, fuchtelte mit dem Klemmbrett ausladend vor ihr herum, und hieß Dean, auszusteigen.

Dean unterdrückte ein Lachen, denn er bekam kaum die Tür auf, so außer sich war der Fremde und so wenig bereit dazu, ihm Platz zum Aussteigen zu machen. Er konnte sich schönere Arten vorstellen, geweckt zu werden und nach Scherereien war ihm nicht gerade zumute. Aber das hier war urkomisch.

 

Dean kannte diese Sorte Mensch nur allzu gut. Überengagierte Rentner in Teilzeitjobs, die in öffentlichen Diensten und Ordnungsämtern mitmischten, bis sie mit beiden Beinen tief im Grab standen. Diese Bagage rümpfte die Nase über alles, was nicht ihrer Vorstellung von Norm entsprach. Und vielleicht war der 67er Chevy Impala in den jüngeren Jahren dieses aufgeblasenen Gartenzwergs noch so etwas wie ‚cool‘ gewesen, aber dazu zählten sicher nicht abgehalfterte Typen wie er, die auf der Rückbank schliefen und die Sitze vollsabberten.

„Junger Mann“, nörgelte besagter Hobby-Sheriff postwendend, kaum, dass Dean seinen Kopf aus dem Wagen geschoben hatte. „Ich hoffe sehr für Sie, dass sie nicht die ganze Nacht in Ihrem Auto verbracht haben. Wir dulden in unserer schönen Stadt nämlich keine Vagabunden!“

„Ihnen auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Sir“, heuchelte Dean mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln. Manchmal nützte es ja durchaus etwas. „Ich bin wohl – versehentlich – eingeschlafen, während ich hier auf meinen Bruder gewartet hab. Vielleicht haben Sie ihn ja gesehen? Großer Kerl, braunes Haar, geht in etwa so …“ Er ahmte Sams Gang ein wenig übertrieben nach und tat, als würde er sich eine längere Haarsträhne aus der Stirn wischen. Die rechte Augenbraue des missgelaunten Gartenzwergs senkte sich unheilerweckend, während die linke in altbekannter Höhe festgemeißelt blieb. „Von euch gibt es _mehrere_?“, sagte er scharf und sah auffällig um das Auto herum, als erwarte er eine ganze Footballmannschaft herumlungernder, in Autos schlafender Brüder, die seiner _schönen Stadt_ Schande bereiteten. „Ist hier in der Nähe eine Art Hippie-Treff?“

Dean seufzte. Unter seine Müdigkeit mischte sich eine gehörige Portion Gereiztheit, die das Mal auf seinem Arm zum Leben erweckte; es pochte sachte mit jedem Herzschlag vor sich hin. „Nein, Sir. Nur meinen Bruder, mich und unseren Freund.“ Den letzten Teil des Satzes sprach er zögerlicher aus. Er war sich auf einmal nicht ganz sicher, ob Castiel sie begleitet hatte, aber ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er hier nicht nur auf Sam wartete. „Er hat dunkles Haar, auffällig blaue Augen und … naja, Sie würden sich auf jeden Fall daran erinnern, wenn Sie ihm begegnet wären“, stellte er fest und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung mit dem zwickenden Arm. Vielleicht konnte er das Mal ja ruhig stellen, wenn er die Hand nur oft genug schüttelte.

 

Die junge Frau hatte riesige, tiefblaue Augen, sehr helle Haut, eine hohe Stirn und glattes, kastanienbraunes Haar. Trotz seiner Schwummrigkeit in Kopf und Gliedern konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie hübsch war. Sie sah ihn mit sorgenvoller Miene an, hatte sich leicht über sein Bett gebeugt und schien verzweifelt zu versuchen, einen Schwall an Worten zurück zu halten. Seltsam. Waren Menschen nicht eher um Worte verlegen? Abgesehen von Dean, natürlich.

Dean? Sie hatte doch seinen Namen erwähnt …

 

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!“, sprudelte es aus der Frau heraus. „Ich meine, nein, natürlich geht es dir nicht gut, aber du lebst und das ist doch schon mal eine gute Sache! In der Zeitung werden sie keinen Platz für eine Todesanzeige verschwenden müssen. Ich meine nicht, dass der Platz verschwendet wäre! Jeder, der gestorben ist, verdient doch eine Anzeige, aber wenn niemand stirbt, dann bleibt Platz frei und den kann die Redaktion für etwas anderes nutzen, einen Witz oder Werbung oder – oh Gott, Dean, es tut mir so unwahrscheinlich leid!“

Sam verzog das Gesicht. Der Wortschwall prasselte auf seinen schmerzenden Schädel ein und die Hälfte davon verstand er nicht einmal.

„Du musst solche Schmerzen haben! Der Arzt sagt, du hast eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung und ein Schleudertrauma und mit deiner Wirbelsäule ist auch was nicht in Ordnung. Ich hole sofort Dr. Hartman!“ Sie sprang auf und stürmte, ein wenig unbeholfen, so weit sein Blick ihr durch seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit folgen konnte, aus dem Zimmer.

In Ordnung, er hatte also zwei Minuten Zeit, um sich zu sortieren:  
Er war in einem Krankenhaus, er lebte und er schien – verhältnismäßig – nicht einmal sonderlich schwer verletzt. Zumindest nicht so schlimm, wie wenn man versucht hatte, die Tore der Hölle zu schließen.

Von Dean war weit und breit keine Spur, auch wenn diese erstaunliche Frau ihn mehrmals erwähnt hatte. Sie schien ihn, Sam, übrigens zu kennen und auch den Arzt (Also musste sie wichtig an diesem Ort sein, denn wie kam sie dazu, ihn persönlich holen zu wollen? Normalerweise klingelte man nach einem Pfleger!), obwohl Sam sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie jemals in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht war das ein weiterer vergessener Fall aus seiner seelenlosen Zeit? Seine Konzentration hatte die Oberhand über die Störgeräusche in seinem Ohr übernommen und so hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten, die sich nähernden Schritte vor der Tür auszumachen.

 

„Willst du Eier, Liebes? Pancakes? Waffeln?“ Das kleine, aufgeplusterte, blonde Wesen wuselte in hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die winzige Küche. Es schien Nahrung zu kochen, aber ganz sicher war sich Castiel nicht, denn trotz ihrer Statur und Größe bewegte sich die Frau wahnsinnig schnell und tat dabei Dinge, die er nicht verstand oder zuordnen konnte. Beispielsweise trug sie gelegentliche eine gewaltige orangefarbene Katze von einem Ort zum anderen und er war sich sicher, dass Katzen in diesem Teil der Hemisphäre nicht zum menschlichen Verzehr gedacht waren. Ein Glück! Castiel mochte Katzen. Sie hatten solch einen ausgeprägten starken Willen. „Ein Kaffee wäre mir sehr willkommen“, antwortete er behutsam und warf dem Mann, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß, einen fragenden Blick zu. Er war das genaue Gegenteil dieser Frau; riesengroß, unwahrscheinlich dünn, ruhig und entspannt, sprach kaum. Stattdessen lag die meiste Zeit über ein abwesendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und Cas fragte sich einige Male, ob es angemessen wäre, es zu erwidern. Menschlichkeit war noch immer eine Herausforderung.

„Natürlich bekommst du Kaffee, Liebes!“

Die Frau, ihr Name war Babette, wie Castiel sich erinnerte, drückte ihm einen großen geblümten Becher in die Hand. „Milch, Zucker?“

„Nein, vielen Dank“, antwortete Castiel und klammerte sich an den Becher. „Ein Schwarztrinker. Groovy“, sagte der Mann gedehnt und schob seinen merkwürdigen Hut zurecht. Castiel lächelte verunsichert. „Groovy“, wiederholte er prüfend und beschloss, das neue Wort in seinen Wortschatz aufzunehmen. Anscheinend bedeutete es etwas Gutes.

 

Castiel war bei Sonnenaufgang im Garten dieser Menschen zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Er lag im Gemüsebeet und hielt einen Gartenzwerg im Arm. Der spitze Schrei Babettes hatte ihn zu sich kommen lassen und das Wasser, als sie mit dem Gartenschlauch auf ihn losging. „Nicht schon wieder mein armer Pierpont!“, hatte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme geschrien und es war vielleicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er tatsächlich so etwas wie Angst vor einem menschlichen Wesen verspürte. Pierpont, so hatte er erfahren, nachdem ihn Babette mit einem Stapel flauschiger Handtücher in ein winziges Badezimmer geschoben hatte, war der liebste ihrer Gartenzwerge. Was für einen Zweck ein Gartenzwerg genau hatte, hatte er er noch nicht herausgefunden, aber dass Pierpont dieser seltsame Plastikgnom war, den er umarmt hatte, ging ihm schnell auf. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Castiel kein böser Gartenzwerg-Schänder war, bekam er nicht nur eine Dusche und saubere Kleidung, während seine eigene verdreckte einen Waschgang in Babettes Waschmaschine durchlief. Er bekam auch ein deftiges Frühstück, Kaffee und eine Lektion in menschlicher Gastfreundlichkeit.

Während er Zimttoast mit Butter kaute und sich über den neuen Geschmack der bisher unbekannten Speise freute, ging ihm auf, dass die blonde Frau vielleicht diese Sache ein wenig überstrapazierte, die Dean ‚persönlichen Freiraum‘ nannte. Aber das war nebensächlich. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass ihm die Erfüllung all dieser lästigen menschlichen Grundbedürfnisse gerade so herrlich einfach gemacht wurde.

 

Während Babette plapperte und wuselte und Cas in Gesellschaft von Morey, ihrem Ehemann, und der Katze Apricot frühstückte, fand er ein wenig Zeit, nachzudenken, wie er in einem menschlichen Vorgarten gelandet war. Das letzte, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war unbeschreibliche Erschöpfung. Und Wasser, viel Wasser – vielleicht hatte er sich deshalb so sehr vor dem Regenwasser aus Babettes Gartenschlauch erschreckt.

Apricot strich maunzend um seine Beine und er streckte die Hand unter den Tisch, um dem großen Kater den Kopf zu kraulen.  
„Apricot hat ja so eine gute Menschenkenntnis!“, sagte Babette, die es inzwischen endlich geschafft hatte, sich neben Morey an den Tisch zu setzen. Die beiden gaben ein ungewöhnliches, aber sehr liebevolles Bild ab: Es war offensichtlich, dass die gesamte Einrichtung auf die geringe Körpergröße der Frau abgestimmt war, während sich der Mann, der in seiner Größe ein wenig deplatziert wirkte, mit erstaunlicher Behutsamkeit durch die Räume bewegte. Wie beeindruckend unkompliziert zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen doch manchmal sein konnten. Castiel war ehrlich fasziniert und schmunzelte kaum merklich. Er trug Shorts von Morey, der noch um einiges größer als Sam war, weshalb sie ihm fast bis zu den Knöcheln reichten. Apricots Tasthaare kitzelten an seinen Waden. Sam. Dean. War er in der vergangenen Nacht nicht bei ihnen gewesen? Er griff sich an den Kopf, als plötzlicher Schmerz seine Stirn durchzuckte. Es tat weh, als er versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Wie merkwürdig!

„Sie haben eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, ein Schleudertrauma und ich fürchte, wir haben eine Fissur der Halswirbelsäule festgestellt.“  
Dr. Hartman war kein Dr. Sexy, wie Sam erleichtert feststellte. Er war ein richtiger Arzt mittleren Alters, er wirkte kompetent und sein Charisma war natürlichen Ursprungs. Nach der ersten Verwirrung hatte er nicht ganz ausschließen wollen, dass er sich hier in einer schrägen Parallelwelt befand – schließlich konnte er sich nicht an die Ereignisse des letzten Tages erinnern. Oder an die junge Frau, die so vertraut mit ihm sprach oder daran, wo Dean abgeblieben war.  
„Das bedeutet, Ihre Halswirbel weisen Haarrisse auf. Dies geschieht allerdings nur bei regelmäßiger, ungünstiger Belastung und ist keine Folge Ihres Autounfalls.“  
Autounfall …?! Mit dem Impala? War er selbst gefahren? Hatte Dean den Unfall verursacht? Ging es Dean gut?  
„Es ist keine übliche Verletzung, allerdings ist sie typisch bei Profi-Sportlern oder für einigen Berufsgruppen“, erklärte Dr. Hartman in aller Seelenruhe. „Wir haben sie auch nur zufällig entdeckt, bei unseren Tests; sie sind normalerweise sehr schwer ausfindig zu machen. Ihrer körperlichen Kondition nach haben sie das halbe Jahr in Chicago viel an sich getan. Boxen Sie?“  
„Ich, ähm … nein.“ Es war das erste, was er sagte, seit er zu sich gekommen war und Sam erschrak ein wenig, wie rau seine Stimme klang. Wie Sandpapier. „Die Halskrause müssen Sie leider sechs Wochen lang tragen, damit sich keine Schwellung im Nacken bildet. Danach sollten Sie aber keine weiteren Beschwerden haben. Übrigens – Ihre Leber- und Blutwerte bereiten mir ein wenig Sorge.“  
Die Folgen der Aufgaben für die Versiegelung der Höllentore. Das, was Gadreel nicht geschafft hatte zu heilen, bevor –  
„Sie sollten Ihren Lebensstil überdenken, Dean! Sobald es Ihnen besser geht, melden Sie sich am besten hier!“ Sam war zu perplex, um noch etwas zu erwidern. Wieso nannte der Arzt ihn Dean? Hatte das die junge Frau nicht auch getan? Vielleicht hatte man in seinen Sachen einen falschen Ausweis gefunden und ihm Deans Identität angehängt. Machte das überhaupt Sinn? Sein Kopf schmerzte so sehr.  
Dr. Hartman drückte ihm ein kleines Kärtchen in die Hand und verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln.  
Sam hob den Arm und warf einen Blick auf die Karte.  
„STARS HOLLOW AAs“ stand dort in großen Lettern, zusammen mit einer Adresse und einer Angabe mehrerer wöchentlicher Termine. Der Arzt hielt ihn für einen Alkoholiker.

  



	3. Willkommen in Stars Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte wird doch deutlich länger, als ich geplant habe. Was zum einen daran liegt, dass die Kapitel immer länger zu werden scheinen, weshalb ich das eigentlich dritte Kapitel jetzt schon aufteilen muss.
> 
> Zum anderen macht es wirklich unbeschreiblich viel Spaß, die Schrulligkeiten aus Stars Hollow auf die knallharten Supernatural guys niederprasseln zu lassen. Ich möchte dafür sobald noch kein Ende finden!
> 
> Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Beschreibung des Bunkers im ersten Kapitel absolut inakkurat ist, was mich ziemlich ärgert, aber ich habe beschlossen, im Nachhinein nichts mehr zu ändern. 
> 
> Diese Fanfiction ist das erste längere Werk, das ich schreibe/ veröffentliche und ich kann nur hoffen, mich mit der Zeit noch zu verbessern.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der übereifrige ältere Mann, Taylor Doose war sein Name, weder etwas von Sam, noch von Cas gesehen hatte. Dean hatte Ewigkeiten gebraucht, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht vorhatte, sich länger als notwendig in der Stadt aufzuhalten, dass er nur auf der Durchreise war und keinesfalls Unruhe stiften wollte.

Das Mal flüsterte ihm unaufhörlich das Gegenteil letzteren zu, ließ sein Blut vor Ungeduld kochen, aber seine Sorge um seinen Bruder und seinen besten Freund und die Verwirrung über die unerklärlichen Gedächtnislücken gaben ihm die nötige Selbstbeherrschung. 

Mr. Doose schien schließlich seinen Nutzen aus Deans unwillkommenem Besuch ziehen zu wollen. Er gab ihm die Wegbeschreibung zum lokalen Supermarkt (dessen Eigentümer er war, wie er nicht unerwähnt ließ), als er erfuhr, dass Dean vermutlich Reiseproviant benötigen würde. Außerdem drückte er ihm einen Flyer für eine _historische Eisdiele_ von seinem Klemmbrett in die Hand, deren verschnörkelte Lettern deutlich darauf hinwiesen, dass Doose ebenfalls ihr Inhaber war. Dean gab sich alle Mühe, ein Schnauben zu unterdrücken. Dieser Mensch, dem offenbar die ganze Stadt gehörte, wäre ein würdiger Gegner für Sams Engelsgeduld.

 _Engel_. Wo waren Cas und sein Bruder? 

Da Dean keine Ahnung hatte, wie er die unbekannte Stadt am effektivsten absuchen sollte und er allmählich gewaltigen Hunger verspürte, hielt er es für am sinnvollsten, sich nach den einzigen Anhaltspunkten zu richten, die er besaß: Den zwei Adressen, die Taylor Doose ihm gegeben hatte. Die Eisdiele klang zumindest so, als könnte er dort einen Kaffee bekommen und einige dieser Läden boten ja bisweilen auch Speisen wie Waffeln, Kuchen, oder sogar Pasteten an – perfekt für ein schnelles Frühstück im Wagen. Dem Inhaber würde er dort in der nächsten Zeit sicher nicht begegnen, schließlich patrouillierte der gerade durch die Straßen, um ihm unbekannte Wagen aufzustöbern. Was für eine verrückte Stadt! Sie musste winzig sein. Umso besser für ihn und seine Suche. 

Er steuerte sein Baby an einer Art Park vorbei, auf dessen Rasen ein großer weißer Pavillon aufgebaut war. Gegenüber lag, gut sichtbar, eine ‚historische Eisdiele‘ und dem Flyer nach stimmte auch die Adresse. Dean seufzte. Die ganze Aufmachung schrie nach Kitsch. Es fehlte nur noch, dass ein großes, plüschiges Maskottchen im Inneren des Ladens wartete und Milchshakes an überdrehte Kinder mit Rüschenkragen verteilte. Er stoppte den Wagen am Straßenrand, direkt neben einem Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚STARS HOLLOW – gegründet 1779‘.

„Ach kommt schon, wirklich?“, rief er genervt. „Diese Stadt ist kitschig genug und dann so ein Name?“

Er sah aus dem Fenster und entdeckte, direkt an der Ecke neben der Eisdiele, einen weiteren Laden. ‚Luke's Diner‘ hieß es auf der einen Fensterscheibe, auf der anderen ‚Food‘, aber auf dem Schild über der Tür stand deutlich sichtbar ‚William's Eisenwarengeschäft‘.  
„Die wollen einen hier verarschen“, schnaubte er, stieg aus dem Auto und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Er überquerte die menschenleere Straße – die guten Bürger dieser Stadt arbeiteten um diese Zeit offenbar allesamt – und sah im Näherkommen, dass es sich doch um ein Diner handelte: Im Inneren des Ladens machte er Tische und eine Theke aus. Nun gut, wenn er die Wahl zwischen dieser seltsamen _historischen_ _Eisdiele_ und Luke's-Diner-Schrägstrich-William's-Eisenwarengeschäft hatte, dann fiel ihm die Entscheidung nicht allzu schwer. 

Begleitet vom Klingeln der Tür betrat er den Laden. Das Diner war ebenfalls nahezu leer. Abgesehen von drei Kunden, von denen einer auf einem Barhocker an der Theke saß, hinter der vermutlich der Inhaber stand – der, so unglaublich es auch schien, _nicht_ Taylor Doose war.

Nicht-Taylor war offensichtlich dabei, eine große Kaffeemaschine nach ihrer Reinigung zusammenzubauen und neu zu befüllen. Er erinnerte Dean unweigerlich ein wenig an Bobby. Er war zwar jünger, um einiges größer, breitschultriger und muskulöser, aber er trug Flanell, ein (umgedrehtes, dafür nicht zerschlissenes) Basecap, einen Dreitagebart und, am entscheidendsten, einen äußerst grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. 

„Wie's aussieht, kriegt man hier Kaffee und ein anständiges Frühstück“, sagte Dean statt einer Begrüßung in den Raum hinein – und bereute es augenblicklich. Es war, als wäre er mit einer Waffe im Anschlag ins Diner gestürzt und hätte Drohungen herum gebrüllt: Sechs Augenpaare schossen zu ihm herüber; der Mann auf dem Barhocker wäre fast von seinem Platz gerutscht, so schnell drehte er sich zu der ihm unbekannten Stimme herum. Der einzige, der wenig von seinem Auftritt beeindruckt schien, war Mister Flanell-und-Basecap. Also, entweder Luke oder William.

„Sieht so aus“, antwortete er Dean knapp und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. „Der Kaffee dauert noch. Möchten Sie die Karte?“ Er schob Dean eine laminierte Speisekarte über den Tresen zu. „Kirk, mach den Mund zu, es zieht!“, sagte er zu dem schlaksigen Gaffer vor sich, der fast gestürzt wäre.

„Guten Morgen, Kirk!“, sagte Dean, unterdrückte den „Captain“ mit seinem üblichen Lächeln, von dem seine Gegenüber nie sicher sagen konnten, ob er es ernst meinte, oder ob nur der Schalk in ihm überhandnahm. Er hielt den höflichen Sicherheitsabstand von zwei Barhockern zwischen sich und Kirk ein und zog die dargebotene Karte zu sich heran. Das mit dem Kaffee dauerte viel zu lange, er hatte schließlich nicht ewig Zeit.

„Und Sie, sind Sie William oder Luke?“, fragte er im Plauderton und um sich von seiner eigenen Gereiztheit abzulenken. Er schlug die laminierten Seiten vor sich auf. Der Bobby-Verschnitt musterte ihn eine Weile mit mürrischer Mine. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien dabei durchaus nicht Dean zu gelten; er hatte wohl damit richtig gelegen, dass dieser Mann einfach immer so aus der Wäsche schaute. „Sie sind nicht von hier“, stellte William-oder-Luke anstatt einer Antwort fest und begann damit, den Tresen abzuwischen.

„Wie haben Sie das nur so schnell gemerkt“, konterte Dean trocken. In Stars Hollow kannte vermutlich jeder jeden und sein Auftreten glich einer Attraktion. Luke war hier sicherlich der einzige Mensch weit und breit, der sich durch Banalitäten, wie Durchreisende, nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Dean hatte es eilig und sein Publikum reizte ihn, aber trotz allem mochte er diesen seltsamen Kerl.

Seine Augen huschten über die aufgeführten Speisen. Nur schnell etwas zum Mitnehmen finden … Es gab, für seinen Geschmack, unnötig viele Salate; Sammy – Sam – wäre hier voll auf seine Kosten gekommen.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich noch stärker beobachtet als bei seinem Eintreten.  
Dean hob den Blick von der Karte, sah sich um und bemerkte, dass das Gefühl von einem Fenster herrührte, das ihm bislang nicht aufgefallen war: An einer der Wände war eine gewaltige Fensterscheibe eingelassen worden, die den Blick in die benachbarte historische Eisdiele gestattete - und umgekehrt. Die Eisdiele schien im Inneren tatsächlich so kitschig wie von Dean befürchtet. Er machte viele _dekorative_ Streifen an Wänden und Mobiliar aus, was eher an Zirkus und Trödel erinnerte, denn an Eiscreme. Wie seltsam, dass ein Mann wie Fake-Bobby es ertrug, neben dem Spinner Doose einen Laden zu führen und dabei nicht nur von ihm beobachtet werden konnte, sondern es auch riskierte, dessen übereifriges Gehabe sehen zu müssen, sobald er nur den Kopf von der Arbeit hob. Die Maschine fauchte; der Kaffee war fast durchgelaufen.

„Sie erinnern mich an jemanden. Mein Neffe war vor einigen Jahren genau so unverschämt wie Sie und er lief auch nur in Lederjacke ‘rum. Ihr Wagen würde ihm gefallen.“ William-oder-Luke nickte Richtung des Impalas, der durch die Fensterscheibe des Diners gut zu sehen war. Die anderen Gäste glotzen unverhohlen abwechselnd zum Auto und seinem Besitzer hinüber. Dean runzelte die Stirn, nicht sicher, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Der Mann wurde ja fast sentimental. Also auch nur ein Softie unter einer harten Schale. „Ich bin Luke.“

„Dean“, sagte Dean und bestellte – was machte es mit einer quasi-Amnesie schon, was man zum Frühstück aß – einen Bacon-Cheeseburger, Apfelpastete zum Nachtisch und ein paar Sandwiches, falls er Cas und Sam ausgehungert vorfinden sollte. Luke verzog bei der Erwähnung seines Namens kaum merklich das Gesicht, aber nahm wortlos die Bestellung auf. „Wir haben in Stars Hollow auch einen Dean“, meldete sich Kirk plötzlich zu Wort. 

„Luke kann ihn nicht leiden. Dean hatte was mit der Tochter von seiner Frau. Alle haben gedacht, sie heiraten. Aber dann wollte Rory lieber Jess und Dean hat eine andere geheiratet. Aber dann hat er sie mit Rory betrogen. War alles ziemlich dramatisch. Fast genauso schlimm, wie damals mit Luke und Lorelai.“

Dean starrte Kirk mit offenem Mund und hochgezogenen Brauen an, nicht sicher, ober er lachen sollte. Abgesehen davon, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wer diese ganzen Leute waren und warum dieser Kirk ihm das alles erzählte – es klang nach genügend Stoff für eine ganze Staffel Dr. Sexy M.D. „Kirk, du musst Fremden nicht unsere ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen!“, fauchte Luke und knallte Dean eine Tasse des frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees vor die Nase. Eigentlich hatte er den Kaffee ja zum Mitnehmen gewollt …

„Sind Rory und Jess Frauen oder Männer?“, war das einzige, was ihm zu dem Redefluss des merkwürdigen Mannes einfiel. Lukes Blick nahm tödliche Ausmaße an. „Jess ist der Neffe, von dem Luke gesprochen hat“, erklärte Kirk bereitwillig. „Rory ist Lorelais Tochter. Und Lorelai ist die Frau von Luke. Hier!“

Kirk rutschte über die zwei Barhocker neben Dean, zog die Speisekarte unter seinem Ärmel hervor und drehte sie um. „Das ist Rory! Wir sind in Stars Hollow alle sehr stolz auf sie! Auch, wenn sie jetzt wieder da ist.“ Dean verstand kein Wort, aber das kümmerte Captain Kirk offenbar nicht. Auf der Rückseite der Karte befand sich der Abdruck eines Zeitungsartikels, zusammen mit dem Foto einer jungen Frau. Sie hatte große, tiefblaue Augen, kastanienbraunes, glattes Haar, sehr helle Haut und ein recht hübsches Lächeln, wie Dean feststellte. Sie wäre genau Sammys Typ.

Sam, SAM, schalt er sich in Gedanken. Die keine-Brüder-Sache. Galt die noch, wenn man auf  Rettungsmission des nicht-mehr-Bruders war?

„Sorry, Luke, Kirk, meine Fans da hinten“, er winkte zu den zwei anderen Gästen hinüber, „Ich hab's ein bisschen eilig.“

 

Babette Dell, das erstaunliche kleine runde Menschenwesen, hatte Cas mit einer Tragetasche aus Stoff ausgestattet, in der seine frisch gewaschene Kleidung und ein Berg eingewickelter Pancakes steckten. Nun stand sie mit ihm vor dem benachbarten Haus, an dem alles normalgroß schien. Außerdem fehlten die Gartenzwerge.

„Es tut mir so leid, Schätzchen!“, sagte Babette voll ehrlichen Bedauerns. „Wir können dir bei uns leider keinen Platz zum Schlafen anbieten. Das Sofa ist so durchgesessen, du bekommst Rückenschmerzen.“

Sie öffnete die Tür des Hauses ohne zu klopfen oder zu klingeln.

 _Persönlicher Freiraum_ , schoss es Cas in Deans Tonfall durch den Kopf.

„Lorelai, mein Herz, bist du da?“, brüllte Babette aus vollem Halse in einen Hausflur hinein, der wirklich ganz und gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem von Babette und Morey besaß. 

„Luke, Schatz, ihr habt Besuch!“ Castiel war fasziniert von ihrer Stimmgewalt.

„In der Küche“, rief eine weibliche Stimme zurück. Auch sie war recht laut, aber klang jünger und längst nicht so rauchig und rau wie die seiner letzten Gastgeberin.

Babette schubste Cas mit sanfter Gewalt durch den fremden Hauseingang und ließ die Tür hinter ihnen beiden ins Schloss fallen. Er tat es ihr gleich und trat die Schuhe auf der Matte am Eingang ab. Alles wirkte sehr reinlich, wenn auch ein wenig chaotisch. Wie bei den Dells schienen hier mehrere Leben wild zusammengewürfelt. Er entdeckte einen in die Jahre gekommenen Werkzeugkasten mit den Initialen W.D. neben einer Tischlampe, deren Sockel aus drei übereinander hockenden Affen bestand. Er mochte die Lampe. Die drei Affen erinnerten ihn an die Winchester-Brüder und sich selbst; jeweils einer von ihnen hielt sich die Augen, die Ohren und den Mund zu. Die Frage lautete also, welcher Affe wem von ihnen entsprach. Cas hätte Stunden damit zubringen können, darüber nachzusinnen, aber dafür war keine Zeit. Er musste die beiden anderen Affen zu seinem vollständigen Trio finden – und das dachte er in vollkommener Ernsthaftigkeit, ohne eine Spur von Gehässigkeit oder Spott.

Sie durchquerten einen kurzen, offenen Flur und betraten eine kleine überladene, aber gemütliche Küche zur Rechten. Am Esstisch saß eine hübsche, dunkelhaarige Frau mit sehr heller Haut und tiefblauen Augen. Sie trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, bedruckt mit leuchtend roter Aufschrift, die Cas seltsam vertraut vorkam, und hatte vor sich eine offene Tüte Käse Flips, eine Packung Marshmallows und ein dünnes Heft mit glänzenden Seiten liegen. „Hi, Babette!“, sagte sie, offenbar kein Stück überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Eindringen, und lächelte kauend. „Möchtest du einen Kaffee? Oh, du hast Besuch? Familie oder eine neue Flamme? Was sagt Morey dazu?“ Die Augen der Frau namens Lorelai blitzten auf und Cas war sich sicher, dass sie einen Witz gemacht hatte. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie sehr schnell sprach. Das Tempo ihres ganzen Auftretens passte zu dem Babettes, das Temperament dahinter schien jedoch ein vollkommen anderes zu sein. Lorelai war aufgestanden, hatte sich die Hände an ihrer Jeans abgewischt, um ihre rechte Cas zu reichen. Er ergriff sie, um sie fest zu schütteln. So viel hatten Sam und Dean ihm längst beigebracht. „Mein Name ist Castiel. Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinen Freunden“, erklärte er, um keine weitere Zeit zu verschwenden. Das ‚ Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn‘, ließ er geflissentlich unter den Tisch fallen. Lorelai tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Babette, den Cas nicht sicher zu deuten wusste. „Ich hab‘ ihn heute morgen in meinem Beet gefunden und er hatte Pierpont im Arm“, sagte Babette in einem Ton, den sie für halblaut zu halten schien. „Wir haben ihn erst mal aufgepäppelt, aber er weiß immer noch nicht, woher er kommt.“

„Sie hat recht“, sagte Cas ernst, „Ich vermute, dass meine Freunde hier in dieser Stadt sind. Ich kann nicht gehen, ohne sie.“ Lorelai hatte sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen gemacht und faltete einen Filter zurecht, bevor sie ihn mit aromatisch duftendem, schwarzen Pulver füllte. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass ihr nicht einfach ein bisschen zu viel Party gemacht habt?“, fragte sie gut gelaunt. „Manchmal verirren sich ein paar Junggesellenabschiede aus Hartford hier her, wenn es richtig zur Sache geht!“ Babette lachte und gab Cas einen Klaps auf den Rücken, der vielleicht eine Spur zu tief landete. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Süße, du hast noch nie einen nüchterneren Kerl als diesen Burschen gesehen, das verspreche ich dir!“, sagte sie gutmütig und kniff Castiel in die Wange. „Wir sind hier, weil ich dachte, vielleicht hast du was im Hotel von seinen Leuten gehört. Und vielleicht hast du ja da ein Bett für ihn frei, wenn er noch über Nacht bleiben will? Ich nehme ihn nachher mit zu Patty, wenn sie dann immer noch verschwunden sind.“ Sie klang nicht so, als hege sie große Zweifel an einem baldigen Wiedersehen für ihn und die Winchester-Brüder. „Ich hoffe ja, die zwei sind genauso knackig wie er!“

Lorelai unterdrückte ein Grinsen und lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank. Erst jetzt hatte Cas die Möglichkeit, den Aufdruck ihres Shirts zu lesen.

 _Highway to Hell_. Für einen winzigen Moment war er überrascht. Das fehlende Mojo hatte ihn der Fähigkeit beraubt, die wahren Gesichter aller Kreaturen erkennen zu können beziehungsweise, ihre Seelen zu sehen. Er war gezwungen, sich auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen und der war, was Menschen anging, nun einmal noch nicht besonders gut. Erstaunlicherweise erinnerte ihn diese Frau entfernt an Dean, ohne dass er sagen konnte, worin er Gemeinsamkeiten festzumachen glaubte. Es waren eindeutig seltsame Menschen, aber sie schienen ihm vertrauenswürdig zu sein. Er wollte ihnen gerne vertrauen. Sie halfen ihm. Er bekam noch mehr Kaffee, diesmal einen so starken, dass er blinzeln musste und nachdem er zwei Tassen davon getrunken hatte, kribbelte es in seinem Inneren so intensiv, dass er kurz glaubte, ein Echo seiner gestohlenen Gnade zu spüren. Babette verabschiedete sich und er war mit der Frau namens Lorelai allein.

 


End file.
